1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat type fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fluorescent lamp normally has a lamp body in the form of an elongated tube, opposite ends of which enclose a pair of electrodes, the electrodes usually comprising a tungsten filament on which an electronic radiation material is coated. The tube has a few mmHg of rare gas (mainly, argon) sealed therein so that the lamp easily goes on in addition to a small quantity of mercury, the tube further having the inner wall surface thinly and evently coated with a fluorescent material. The fluorescent lamp has bases and base pins mounted on the opposite ends of the tube, and the electrodes are energized through the base pins. In this case, as long as the lamp is used as an illuminating lamp for illuminating the interior of room or the like with the former attached to the mounting device for the fluorescent lamp, there involves no trouble. However, in the case where the lamp is used for special uses, for example, it is incorporated into a display device, base receptacles for the mounting of lamp must be mounted on the display device, and as a result, longer dimensions are required for the display device since the base portions of the fluorescent lamp are limited to the opposite ends of the lamp body, thus posing inconveniences such that more space is required for the lamp to be mounted and that the mounting position thereof is limited. Further, in the case where the display portion of the display device has a wide area, it is impossible to illuminate the display portion with an even brightness by use of a single fluorescent lamp.